


Heart eyes

by Bugheadlil



Series: Bughead drabbles [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Romantic Fluff, bughead - Freeform, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugheadlil/pseuds/Bugheadlil
Summary: Jughead Jones loves waking up next to Betty cooper





	Heart eyes

The sun rose, reflecting the white bright color of snowing through the window waking Jughead Jones from his slumber. He groaned hard and yanked the comforter back over his head.

“Hey! Some of us are actually could. Do I need to remind you it’s fucking winter and freezing outside? Also you know i love you’re trailer but it’s still fucking cold in here.” He heard from his side. 

The blanket was yanked back and he turned his head facing the blonde girl with bright green eyes. “I know it’s cold i can see the snow from here and that’s the first place I’m wide awake, cause someone didn’t closed the curtains last night.”

Betty cooper chuckled and stole more blanket wrapping herself in a burrito in the soft thick comforter. “Well someone got frustrated cause I wasn’t coming to bed.”

Jughead smiled and face-planted his face in her neck. 

“Ahh! Juggie you’re so cold.”

Betty buried her face under the comforter. She wrapped herself deeper in her little burrito and jughead couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I will literally roll you over the floor until your blanket is gone, betty cooper.”

She looked up and jughead heart skipped a beat. Her small head was sticking out of the roll, her hair was messy and she didn’t had make up on. Jughead loved waking up next to Betty cooper.

“Don’t you dare, I’m gonna banned you from my delicious cooper cookies.”

“Cooper, you wouldn’t dare”

“Try me”

Jughead gasped and started to unwrap her burrito to tickle her

“Nooo! My precious burrito.” 

“Betty you’re so fucking goofy” he grinned and started tickling her earning her highest laugh. 

“Okay, okay I’ll stop. We share the comforter AND I will make you breakfast cause you’re so handsome”

She spread the blanket and cuddled up against jughead. 

He happily accepted her warm embrace and tugged her close. This is were he wanted to stay forever. With his goofy girlfriend in his shitty trailer. He didn’t care cause this was home. well, home was were Betty is.

He could hear her mumble something against his chest about getting up to make breakfast. He kissed her head and hugged her tightly. “Five more minutes, I don’t get to wake up every morning next to you”

She looked up at him with her pierced green eyes filled with love and happiness. Her eyes twinkled like they never had done. Betty cooper was in her happy place. 

And jughead was too.

She softly kissed the corner of his mound followinging up with a kiss on his lips. She rubbed her nose against his cheeks, jughead burried his face in her hair. She smelled like vanilla and raspberry. Betty whispered softly in his ear. 

“I love you Forsythe Pendleton Jones III.”

He kissed her softly and from this moment he knew. He took her chin making sure he locked eyes with his beautiful girlfriend and kissed her passionately on her lips. When they locked eyes again his heart melted. Never in his whole life did he felt this loved. 

He kissed her nose and whispered.

“I love you so much, and I promise you I’m gonna marry you someday Elizabeth Cooper.”


End file.
